


if i fall, will you fall with me?

by thepalelord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalelord/pseuds/thepalelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' been running away from his past for more than 3 years.<br/>He left Beacon Hills when he was 18, now an old flame stops at his door.<br/>Old feelings stir, does he stay.. or will he run again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i fall, will you fall with me?

He felt his own heart against his chest; he tried to calm himself down. Tight gasps escaped his lungs; He clenched his fists so hard that it drew blood. He shuddered; knowing that this was the worst of his panic attacks.

“C’mon Stiles, stay calm.. Just take deep breaths.” He told himself, trying to reassure his brain. Trying to take long breaths but failed at the task, because this was too much. His body felt like it was being pulled by an invisible force; it was making him feel surrounded and small.

Beads of sweat trailed down his back. He curled up into a ball, humming to himself hoping that it will calm him. It did for he hummed a song his mother used to sing to him.    
  
As he felt calmer, the corners of his mind started to clear; his body ached as he started to uncurl himself, stretching feeling every muscle flex, and every joint creak. He tried to sit up, but felt to dizzy to do so. So he just laid there on his bed. Sleep was heavy on his eyes, He tried to stay awake but he couldn’t. 

He stirred in his sleep, “No, Derek!...” “No, Derek.. Don’t…. Hurt me ple-” he gasped, as he woke up, sitting up so fast that he felt all the blood rush up to head. “It’s only a dream, Stiles… Only a dream…” He said trying to calm himself.

He fell back on his pillow, and noticed how sweaty he was. He couldn’t go to sleep, so he decided to get out of bed. He looked around; everything in the room was different.   
  
Sometimes he misses his home back in Beacon Hills, he missed his room, the posters on the walls, comics on his desk, and most of his clothes were probably still there. But he changed, he couldn’t go back there.. It’s been more than 3 years since he left. 

He never contacted anyone since. he didn’t know what it is, but it seemed better this way.  He was living about two states over, from where Beacon Hills is located. He made sure; no one knew where he was. It was scary during the first year of running, because he thought they followed him.

He moved when he was 18, it was on his birthday when he decided to move. The day he turned 18 was one of the most terrifying days of his life.   
  
He left on the night of his birthday.

**_How cliché right?_ **

No one expected that.. Well except his father. He knew Stiles had planned this, but he stayed quite as he promised him he would. Stiles cried so hard that day, leaving his dad was the hardest thing he ever did.

 

\------ ------

 

Stiles could still remember what he said. “Son, I know that you have to do this, but at least tell Scott where you are going.” He said, trying change his son’s mind.  “No, dad. I can’t have Scott know where I am. I have to get away from here, you understand that right?” Stiles asked.  “I understand son. I won’t tell them where you are.” He said, pulling me in a hug. He started to cry, Stiles didn’t know why.  

So, he just hugged him back. He said, his goodbye, and walked out the door. The air seemed eerie, Stiles felt his chest tighten. He struggled for a bit, but kept his breathing under control. The night sky was clear, and it was a full moon.   
  
The wind blew calmly against the swaying trees. He took everything in slowly, because he knew he’s not coming back. Tears were falling from his eyes, this was getting too much for him. He wouldn’t see Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Jackson again.

He knew he should miss Derek, but his choice was Derek’s fault to begin with. Stiles walked towards his jeep, and put his bags in the back seat. He hopped in the front, and started up the jeep. He backed out of the driveway, finally leaving once and for all.   
  
Stiles drove down the road, towards the edge of town.  As he neared the exit, he started to hyperventilate. Stiles knew what it meant if he crossed this. He was leaving his old life, and starting a new one.

He was having second thoughts about this whole thing, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

**_I’m not strong enough, I’m useless._ **

As he came to this conclusion, Stiles drove through the exit, crying. The days seem to blur together as he drove. 

Flashes of his friends kept appearing in his mind, Stiles tried to think of something else, but they kept coming back.   
  
When he saw Scott, he felt regret and guilt. Stiles couldn’t face him, not after all they’ve been through, and Scott knew him too well. Scott would convince him to stay, and face his fears. He’s too much of a coward to actually face them, that’s why he ran.

Stiles ran so far away so his past doesn’t catch up with him, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before it finally did.  After Scott he would see Allison, he was kind of mad at her at first for taking his best friend away from him, but in time they started to become best friends as well.

Stiles felt sadness and envy, he was sad that he doesn’t get to see her and Scott again. Stiles envied her because she was strong, even though she broke down and nearly killed Scott.   
  
She was strong even though her mother had died, and held it together. Unlike Stiles, he never got over his mother’s death, he felt empty. Stiles blamed himself for her death, even though she had a sickness he never knew about.

He still blamed himself,

_**if I wasn’t as annoying to my father she would have stayed longer, if I listened to my mother, she would have died more peaceful.  I’m nothing but a nuisance to everyone.** _

It was better for him to leave, and not bother anybody.  
  


\------ ------

  
Stiles stirred in his sleep, as the memory kept coming back from that _day_. After he woke up from his dream, he decided to get up and make coffee while trying to stay awake, but he couldn’t. Stiles felt so tired that he almost fell asleep on the kitchen table.

He walked towards his room, and fell face first on his bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep.  A couple hours pass, he felt the sun hit his face, and knew it was a sign that he should get up. When he looked at the time, he panicked, it was 8:35,

**_Shit.. I’m going to be late for class._ **

Stiles quickly took a shower and ate breakfast; he was in such a hurry that he didn’t notice it was Saturday.   
  
As he got to the door, he checked his phone and looked at the date. He groaned, and facepalmed.  Stiles dropped his bag on the floor and slowly made his way into the kitchen. The apartment he rented was not big, but it’s enough for him. He looked in the fridge and saw there was nothing to eat.

“Oh come, on.. I’m hungry and you do this to me?” He talked to the fridge. Stiles never got over talking to inanimate objects, thinking they will talk back. “Well I guess I have to go shopping for food, and fill you up.” he patted the fridge.  Stiles turned on his heel, and walked over to the door.

He walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to reach the parking lot where his beaut of a Jeep is waiting for him. “Oh baby.. I’m sorry I didn’t drive you yesterday.  Daddy was busying have a stupid panic attack. I’m sorry baby.. I’m never going to do that to you again.” He hugged the Jeep, and kissed it. “Now, let’s drive you around.” With that said he patted the hood.   
  
Stiles knew this was strange for him to do in public, but he never really made friends. It’s his way of coping with the loneliness. Sometimes he thought he should get a dog and name him sourwolf.  Stiles got in the Jeep and started it up; he drove towards the food market, and parked in the lot to make a mental checklist of what he needed.  

He got out of the Jeep and started to head towards the store. Stiles used to look over his shoulder; feeling like someone would recognize him. But no one ever did, which made him feel at ease.  He took a cart and made his way inside.

He walked down the aisles and grabbed what he needed to last him till next week. Everything seemed fine, until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Stiles noticed someone with broad shoulders and a lean back was standing a couple feet away from him.

He tried to ignore it, but something told him to get the hell out of there. The man stiffened and started to look around as if he smelled something familiar, Stiles quickly turned and went straight for the checkout lane, and paid for his things and left.

Stiles left the store, and as he was walking he saw a black Camaro parked near the entrance. Stiles eyes grew wide, and almost ran for his Jeep.   
  
**_Shit. It can’t be him.. It just can’t. Maybe it’s someone’s.. There are other people with the same car right?_**

He dumped everything in the vehicle and jumped in.

Stiles didn’t start the Jeep, for he was waiting to see who owned _that_ Camaro. He waited until that same person walked out and started to walk towards the Camaro. His breath was caught in his chest, for he was staring at the all too familiar Derek Hale. He looked better, and Stiles felt his heart starting to pound harder against his chest.

All the memories started to flood back. He tried not to cry, but he did. Derek was walking until he stopped cold, and started to look around again. He looked around until he found Stiles’ Jeep, and locked his eyes with Stiles. As if he saw a ghost, he was shocked and then his eyes flashed red. He started to walk to towards him; Stiles was so scared that he started up the Jeep and drove out of there.

He looked in the rear-view mirror; and Derek stopped and ran for his Camaro. Stiles drove as fast he could, but he didn’t feel like getting a speed ticket so he drove at the speed limit.   
  
Stiles kept glancing at the mirror to see if he would see _his_ car following. He sighed in relief, when he didn’t seeDerek tailing him.

Stiles drove all the way to his apartment, and quickly got everything out of the vehicle and made his way inside. He rushed towards the door, and fumbled with the keys, almost as if Derek was coming up the stairs.

 

\------ ------

 

Once he opened the door, he stumbled inside and quickly closed the door locking it. Stiles leaned against the door and slowly slid down, he was thinking of a way he could move. 

“Why is he here? I need to move.. Tonight.  I need to move tonight…” Stiles slowly got up and made a plan as I packed. After an hour of packing, there was a knock at the door.  
  
He froze, and slowly turned towards the door. Stiles felt his heart beat faster, as he walked towards the door. He looked through the peep hole; and saw nothing but the hallway. He slowly unlocked the door, and opened it very slowly. When he saw no one, he stepped out looking around.  

“Uh… Hello? Is anyone there?” Hearing no response, he turned and walked back into the apartment, as he was about to close the door, someone stood in front of the door. He looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Stiles froze up, and felt his body go cold.  “D-Derek…” he breathed.  
  
Stiles backed away as Derek started to walk towards him. “H-How did you find me?” He stammered.  He backed up until he hit the wall; Stiles turned his head and tried not to look into Derek’s eyes.

The Alpha raised his hand, and placed it on Stiles’ jaw. He forced Stiles to look at him, his eyes weren’t red anymore.

They were the normal hazel color. “Stiles.. I thought I lost you… I thought you were dead..” His eyes were tearing up, “Stiles.. Why did you leave without telling anyone of us?” He added, trying to pull Stiles into his arms.   
  
Stiles pushed Derek away and ran towards his bedroom. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He knew it wasn’t going to stop Derek but he needed some distance between them. He felt his body go weak and fell to the ground.

“This can’t be happening… I must be dreaming..”  He tried to convince himself this was a dream, and the door slammed open.   
  
Stiles looked up and stared at Derek, his eyes were turning red again. “Derek.. I c-can explain..” He started, trying to back up and was stopped by his bed.  The Alpha started to advance his way towards him. Stiles knew he was trapped, but he had to try.

Stiles quickly glanced around and noticed the window was open, Derek must’ve noticed that too so he quickly ran for the window and closed it.   
  
As he was doing that, Stiles ran out of the bedroom, and went straight for the door. He was knocked down by Derek , and heavy limbs weighed him down. Stiles squirmed and tried to push him off but he wouldn’t budge. “G-get off me!” He yelled. Derek snorted, and he grabbed both of the young male’s wrists and pinned them down to his sides.

“G-get o-off me n-now..” Stiles said, feeling the wall crumbling down, and tears coming to his eyes.  “No.” Derek grunted.   
  
Stiles was crying now, he didn’t know what else to do, so he just cried. Derek was taken back at this, and he slowly let go of the younger male.  “Why did you leave, Stiles?” Derek asked, trying to calm him down. Stiles didn’t respond, he just laid there and cried. Somewhere between Stiles’ crying and Derek trying to calm him down, he fell asleep.

 

\------ ------

 

_Stiles dreamt the same dream, ever since he left.  It started of the same; he is standing in the woods, and the full moon is out. He knew how this was going to play out, but it always scared him. He started to walk, hearing distant sounds around him, and there is a wolf howl._

_Stiles knew whose it belonged to, he tried his best not to panic, but he always found himself curled up on the ground in a minute or two. Stiles continued to walk until he would be coming across Scott’s body._  
  
He ran up to him, “Please… Don’t be…” Stiles knew he was crying. He kneeled down, and turned Scott’s body, Stiles held back a sob. Scott’s throat was ripped open; His face was in shock as if something had taken him by surprise. But Stiles knew a werewolf did it.

_“O-Oh my g-god.. S-Scott… No.. NOT YOU! PLEASE NOT YOU!!” Stiles screamed, feeling his world slowly shatter.  “Wake up! Please Scott! Come Back!! D-Don’t leave me here… Please!!” He sobbed, shaking the once warm body._  
  
He heard something break in the distance, Stiles knew it was Derek. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. Stiles looked around, and found a pair of glowing red eyes. He grabbed Scott’s body and held it tight.

_“W-Why!? Why did you take him from me?!” He screamed, the Alpha slowly stalked forward, and his grip on Scott grew tighter. The wolf leaped. “Please Derek!!” Stiles screamed. He shut his eyes, and woke up in bed._

\------ ------

  
Stiles gasped when he woke up from his nightmare.  He sat up, and looked around the dark room. “I-It’s just a dream.. It wasn’t real..” He told himself, Stiles kept repeating it until he was calm again. He never noticed that he was being watched, still shaking with the remnants of the dream lingering in his body.

Stiles tried to get up, but he felt his legs give out and fell. A sudden rush came from somewhere, and caught him before he hit the floor. Stiles gasped and looked up; he stared into the eyes of Derek Hale. “D-Derek?” He tried to remember what happened before he fell asleep, but it was hazy to say the least.  
  
Stiles fumbled on his words, he’s speechless which baffled the younger male. Stiles sucked in his lips as Derek continued to stare into Stiles’ eyes. “Uh… Hi?” Stiles squeaked, averting his gaze to the floor. He felt his heart beat pick up, as Derek kept his hands on Stiles’ waist, and neck.  

Derek didn’t move he just held Stiles, “I-I… I’m sorry..” Stiles stammered.  Derek just stared, like Stiles was the last thing he was ever going to see.  “Stiles… Why did you leave?” He pulled Stiles in for an embrace. Stiles flinched at first. Then Derek started to rub his back, trying to soothe him.   
  
Stiles shuddered; and Derek must have heard his heart beat pick up, which made Derek nuzzle into Stiles’ neck. Again, Stiles tried to speak but he knew that would be bad considering that Derek was near his throat. Stiles just let Derek hold him.

He pulled back and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “Tell me. Why did you leave?” His eyes flashed red, which earned a squeak from Stiles. “I-I-I  c-couldn’t take it anymore.. I still can’t.” Stiles looked away, “You don’t know how I felt, or still feel about all of this… My dad… My dad could’ve died because of me. “  
  
Derek continued to stare, and he turned Stiles’ head so he could face him. With each passing moment Stiles felt himself get smaller and smaller.  Derek listened to the younger man’s heartbeat, making sure he doesn’t panic again or he was telling a lie. He sighed, when he noticed he was telling the truth.

“So you decided to leave? Without telling anyone one of us?” He spat, which made Stiles flinch.  
  
Instantly the Alpha looked concerned. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten angry. It’s not like how we used to be huh?” He chuckled.

**_Like full on chuckled, did I really die instead of witnessing this whole thing?_ **

“Umm.. Y-Yeah.. It’s not.” Stiles replied, trying to keep his voice steady. “When you left.. I.. I went off the rails. I was so angry that I forgot about my pack, and only focused on finding you. I searched everywhere.. for three years. Stiles… Three years.” Derek said, his eyes watering.   
  
He tried to blink them away but a couple fell. Even though Stiles is scared of him, it was hard for Stiles to see him cry.

**_I’m not going to comfort him_**.

Fighting the urge to put his hand on Derek’s face and say “Everything is going to be okay.”   
  
Stiles didn’t say anything, he just stared. Nothing can go back to the way it was.. Not after what he did. 

Stiles slowly got up, and he went to his kitchen, he contemplated about leaving but he knew that Derek would track him down.

Stiles needed his coffee fix so he started a pot for himself, and feeling the wolf’s eyes on him. Watching his every move, was sketchy to say the least. _He’s probably going to drag me back to Beacon Hills.. fuck._

Stiles closed his eyes, and tried to think.

**_How did he find me? I’ve been careful.._ **

The sound of feet coming his way made him open his eyes. Derek was in-front of him, just inches away from his body. “Whoa.. That’s.. a little too close..” Stiles moved away from Derek by at least a foot. Which made Derek follow, crowding him into his counter.

“Uh… D-Derek? What are you doing?” 

Derek huffed, and placed his hands on Stiles’ waist. “Just stay still.” He grunted.

Stiles froze, looking anywhere that isn’t sheer muscle mass or stubble or Derek related.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I've written this a couple times and you may find a story similar on fanfiction, just clear up it's my works on both sites.  
> So, incase someone says I stole it. I wrote both pieces but this version is the better version.  
> Now, I will write more that is if I get reviews and comments. 
> 
> Note: I love cliffhangers. *Evil Laugh*


End file.
